


Malec- You belong with me

by Akira_Vargas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Isabelle ships it, Jace is afraid of ducks, LGBT, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Malec, Unhealthy Relationships, idk - Freeform, we all do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Vargas/pseuds/Akira_Vargas
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a normal high school student. He studies and has a crush, like everyone in high school.  Sadly his crush is the super handsome and popular Magnus Bane. As if him being unreachable hasn't been enough, Magnus is already in a relationship. Alec hated Camille his current girlfriend. Their relationship also wasn't really healthy which made Alec sad. He didn't want to see his one true love upset.Follow our Gaybies on their trip of finding each other and finding love





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus will have golden eyes resembling his cat eyes. ;)

Since Alec studied all night he didn't get much sleep. After he, his brother Jace and his sister Isabelle walked to school they split up. Isabelle went to meet her Friends and Jace went to the vending machine. Alec walked up to his locker to get a few things. As he turned around and started walking again he bumped into someone. 

It was him, Magnus Bane, his crush. Alec stuttered "S-sorry !" After dropping his books while bumping into his handsome crush, he started picking them up in a hurry. The smaller boy laughed a bit and helped him pick them up which confused the other. "No need to apologize I didn't watch where I was going either." 

Alec looked up and their eyes met. He had never seen eyes that beautiful. Being totally startled Alexander took the books his crush was handing him and jumped up. "Thanks!" He nearly shouted in Magnus' face and ran away. 

The other boy was left there giggling at how adorable he was. Just how awkward and sweet he looked. Magnus wondered why he hasn't noticed him before. Even though he was sure he had seen him before. The golden-eyed boy's thoughts got interrupted by his girlfriend. "Hey! Are you even listening?!"

Alec ran to his classroom and sat down. His heart was still pounding like crazy. Why was he so stunning? By the angels was that embarrassing! While dying inside he didn't even notice his sister walking up to him. 

"Alec? Hello? Is everything okay ?" 

"Hm? Yes."

"When are you going to talk to him? He's cute."

"Wait you know about-"

"Of course. I'm your sister as if you could hide something like that from me." The girl started grinning " You know I ship you two."

"Don't tell anyone! Please, Izzy." Alec started to freak out

"My lips are sealed." The brother quickly thanked her as the rest of the students walked into the classroom. 

After the break they had biology. Alexander got to their classroom early. As he walked in he saw Magnus sitting by the window. The light complimented his face even more. The boy didn't even look human like anymore. He thought to himself that his friend Clary, who was an incredible artist, by the way, would have loved this scene. 

After a while, Magnus noticed that he was being stared at. As he looked to see who was looking at him he looked the hazel-eyed boy straight in the eye. Alec started panicking as he noticed he has been staring at his crush. But instead of being angry Magnus started smiling at him.

The boy walked up to Alec still smiling. His smile was heartwarming. The taller one started blushing a bit which his crush luckily didn't notice. "I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"Alec."

They stared at each other for a long amount of time until the bell rang. Alec just laughed nervously and sat down. As time passed their teacher announced a project which they had to work on. Alexander didn't bother to look for a partner. He would just work alone since none of his friends were in his course. 

All of the sudden someone walked up to him after class. As he looked up his love stood there smiling at him. God, he had the best smiles of all! "Do you want to be my partner for the project Alec ?" 

"Sure." The boy tried to calm himself and smiled a little at his crush, which literally just asked him to be his partner for the project. Of course, you would think that isn't anything special. It's just a project. But Alec was really happy at this period of time.

Just as Magnus walked through the door he said: "A smile suits you. You should consider smiling more, pretty boy." After that, he was gone and left Alec, who was only a blushing smiling mess after that comment. 

At the end of the day, the siblings reunited. Alec seemed way happier than usual which was something the others noticed. 

"Hey, did I miss something ?" Jace laughed a bit. Izzy started to interfere too. "I guess I know what happened." She grinned. Alec just looked at them annoyed and walked faster.

"Oh come on dude." Jace tried to catch up with him.

In the hurry, Alexander bumped into a girl. By the Angels not again, he thought to himself. I really should be more careful. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" As he peeked at the girl he realized it was Camille. He hated her. And you guessed it her boyfriend were with her.

Magnus smiled. "Now I know where I saw you before. You live here, right? Wierd that I just now realized we're neighbors!" Alec just nodded hysterically. "Yeah. Again I'm sorry for running into you. I should really go."

Camille looked at Alec and then to Magnus. "You know that moron?" 

Her boyfriend took a glance at the tense looking boy, which just bumped into his girlfriend, and smirked at him. "Yes, we just keep meeting and I wouldn't call him a moron. I guess he just needs to pay more attention to his surroundings."

The girl seemed furious. "Come on Magnus we need to go!" She took him by the arm and pulled him with her.

Alec still stood there in shock as Izzy walked up to him. "There's something in the air. Maybe it's the gay tension." After she whispered that in her brother's ear she stepped into their house.

A bit later the hazel-eyed boy was laying on his bed facing the ceiling and listening to music. After thinking about his day he stood up and walked to his window as he looked out he could witness Magnus.

His crush was arguing with someone on the phone. Alec was pretty sure it must have been his girlfriend. He hated seeing Magnus so down. The boy took all his strength and took a piece of paper and wrote on it. As his love looked over, he showed him the sign which simply said: "You ok?"

Since he didn't have his phone number but wanted to communicate writing this sign seemed logical. Magnus looked at him and laughed. He thought it was pretty cute of him. Camille was going off about him not agreeing with her about Alec. Quickly he took out a piece of paper and answered him with a: "Tired of drama."

Alexander looked at him as he wrote another sign saying: "Sorry :("

The boy in the other house looked amused and closed his curtains waving Alexander goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day a Saturday. Alec was on his way to the park as someone approached him. "Hey pretty boy, where are you heading?" Magnus smirked at his opponent which smiled. "I was just going for a walk through the park why?"

"Can I join you?" the voice of the golden-eyed boy sounded playful.

"Sure."

"By the way" he pulled out a little piece of paper. "Since we're doing this project together I thought to give you my number would be helpful. Even though the little signs were kind of cute."

Alec took the piece of paper and giggled a bit. "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea."

While the two boys were strolling through the park they were talking a lot. " You know Alexander I really like you. Why haven't I seen you before?"

Alec started laughing a bit. "Well, first of all, I'm not the person for human interaction. I am always so awkward when I meet new people so they mostly think I'm rude or that I don't like anyone. On top of that is that I study a lot so I don't really visit any parties. My parents want me to become a doctor so yeah. But I'm not sad though I think parties wouldn't be something I would enjoy."

His companion was surprised about him telling him all that. He cared about him and was happy that he opened up to him. Afer all trust makes you do strange things. That boy was special. He didn't know what was it about him that was so interesting though. Magnus loved his smile and his laugh.

"You know what today is this party and I would love if you'd be there. It is at the 'pandemonium'. I'll text you the address. I bet your siblings would love to go, too."

The hazel-eyed boy smiled. "I don't know. It's a nice offer but I should really study. We have an exam on Monday."

"Come on. It'll be fun and-" the sound of the honk from a car interrupted their conversation. It was Camille.

"Sorry Alexander I've got to go but please consider my invite."

Magnus sat down in the car and Camille kissed him. While she kissed and hugged him she was staring aggressively at Alec. It was as if she knew Alec loved him. Maybe she did.

After they drove off Alec made his way home. What was he thinking? Alec lost himself in his thoughts. He had a girlfriend. On his way home, he was angry and sad. But most of all he was disappointed.

The story of how Alec even got his crush on Magnus is easy. It was like he looked at him and in a heartbeat, he started being in love. Alec never had a relationship. Sometimes he lied to his sister to make her stop annoying him. He never had his first kiss and so on. After all, he always thought emotions are just a distraction.

As he reached his home he got a text from Magnus. It read: 'Hope you'll come!' and the address of the club. Alec sighed. He didn't know if he should go. After thinking about it a while he decided to go. Alexander called his friends and told his siblings about it. Turns out Clary wasn't going to come since her creepy Ex-boyfriend was there, Simon was sick, Maia had to work and his siblings were hyped to go there. Especially Izzy.

She loved stuff like that. Their mother was kind of rough with her sometimes. Maryse could be a bit strict but Alec loved her and his dad.

When they arrived at the club Izzy ran in and searched for people she knew leaving Alec and Jace to be alone. Jace made sure (multiple times) that Alec was okay with him wandering off. Since they had a kind of bond Jace just knew that he was extremely uncomfortable. But after getting told that it's okay Alec's brother left too.

Now Alec started feeling jumpy and tried to find Magnus. He took his phone out and started texting Magnus about where he was. After a few minutes, Alec received a text from Magnus where he was. Just as he wanted to head straight at there he actually bumped into someone. After a while, he wondered if he had some talent for these kinds of things. But after all, it was really crowded.

It was a girl. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. "Sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm Lydia Branwell. I just moved here and you?" she smiled.

Alec actually just wanted to see Magnus but he guessed a little chat can't be too bad. "I'm Alec Lightwood. Nice to meet you." In the end, she sure seemed nice.

They talked a bit. Apparently, their families have always been strong allies. After a while, Alec told her farewell and headed to his real destination, which would be Magnus. As he arrived Magnus talked with Camille.

Magnus smiled at Alec. "You actually came."

Camille glared at him, which made Alec uncomfortable. "Maybe I should go. I shouldn't have come sorry."

Magnus just shook his head. "Just stay for one drink."

At this point, Camille excused herself and went away. " One drink."

After a while left Izzy and with her also left Jace. The only one that stayed was Alec who quite enjoyed himself and the nice company he got. You could say at like 2 am they left the club, drunk. Even though Magnus was a bit drunk he insisted on letting Alec stay for the night so his parents wouldn't see him that drunk. Since the golden-eyed boy's parents weren't there so was no problem.

Magnus hasn't had a spare room so Alec just sat down on the couch. For a while, they laughed and talked about the stupidest things. But then they started talking about more serious stuff. They talked about how annoying and possessive Camille was. About how Alec was done with doing everything that he was told and not being able to decide for himself. How that wasn't even enough for his parents.

After a bit time has passed they fell asleep. Alec slept on Magnus' shoulder.


End file.
